The Moonflower and Cinderheart Show!
by Veh Bella
Summary: Once upon a time, lived two she-cats, a boring greenleaf, a cammra, a phone, and chairs and who knows what! The Crazy fun loving Moonflower and The not-so-caring -about-Moonflower Cinderheart will do pretty much- ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1 the Beginning!

_**A/N: I am making a new story even thought I am suppose to be focusing on Moonflower's adventure but I had this in my head for a while and thought I just write it.**_

__"Ugh what to do!"Moonflower whined from her recliner."I'm soooooo bored!" She was wanting something to do. Finally, she decided to watch t.v. "Ugh, there's nothing to watch!" Moonflower growled. This went on for about 20 minutes. "Ah ha this show is awesome!" Suddenly the 'the Yellowfang and Nightclould show!' comes on. " I wish they still aired it, " Moonflower muttered. Suddenly a light turns on. " fox dung! I need to get that fixed!" Moonflower growled. Moonflower then pulls out her solid gold iPhone and called Cinderheart." Hey hey Cindy! I have a great idea..."

_**A/N: sorry its so short but I promise that the future chapters will be longer.**_


	2. Chapter 2 the studio

_**A/N:Another Chappie up! Yay! I remember when I first published this story, like it was yesterday! Mostly because it was yesterday...anyway,princessslolitiatheorca656 for being my first reveiw ( ever) wins a *drumroll please* a Cinderheart plushie!**_

* * *

"Wow, Moonflower! This best idea you ever had and you don't have many ideas!" Cinderheart stared in awe at the new studio.

"I know right! I have been tweeting this ever since I called you! And I love the dress we get to wear!" Moonflower gasped." Is. That . Our. Studio?!" She pointed up to a large building.

"yeah duh it says the Moonflower and Cinderheart show dosen't it?"

"Acually no it's says 'the Moonflower and Nightcloud show!' They are working on it," Moonflower pointed out.

"wait... I get to be on the same set that Yellowfang and Nightcloud were on?"Cinderheart squealed," this is AWSOME!"

"just remember we go on air tomorrow. I still need to hire the staff."

Cinderheart just slammed open the door as if she she didn't hear her, but she did.

"how about Stormfur?" Cinderheart asked.

"Nah he's a pansey, what about loinblaze?"

" Noooo I don't want him to get hurt!"

Moonflower just stopped dumbfounded.

"I thought you didn't like him!"

i -" Cinderheart suddenly trips over a broken cammra.

"ah hahahahaha- wow" Moonflower stared in awe as she walked in the room,"Cindy I have a great feeling about this!"

**A/N: next chapter is when the show begins. No flames. All flames will be used to cook Tigerstar!**


	3. Chapter 3: cat fight

**_A/N: thanks to Empress Tansy for letting me use her cat. Now she gets an Ashfur (with squirrelflight vo do doll), Yellowfang, Nightclould_****_ ( with phone), Moonflower ( with bitten pizza), and Cinderheart ( with baseball bat) plushies! Please note : Moonflower is my OC and not Bluestar mom. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!_**

* * *

" Girls hurry! Ten minutes till the show starts!" Hollyleaf yowled " go! Go! Go!"

" Hurry!" Moonflower grabbed Cinderheart.

" Finally, your here!" Tansy said, " I thought the show would be over by the time you were here!"

"Sorry, my zipper got stuck!" Cinderheart said sheepishly.

"Hey tansy, who on the show to day?"

"Didn't you read the script?" Moonflower laughted.

" I don't read," Moonflower replied, slipping on sun glasses. Because her head was so small, they fell off and broke.

"Fine today's guest are spottedleaf, sandstorm, and firestar," Tansy stated, "now 5-4-3-2-." Tansy waved her paw signaling they are on-air.

"I'm Moonflower!"

"And I'm Cinderheart!"

"And this is the Moonflower and Cinderheart show!" They yowled in usion.

"Our guests today are ... Dumroll please ... Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, and Firestar!"Moonflower announced. The guests just nodded shyly at the camera and sat down next to the hosts.

" So, Sandstorm," Cinderheart started " How's it like knowing your mate loves this dead medicine cat more than you?" Sandstorm's eyes widen and tear up. Moonflower pulls out her solid gold iPhone and starts recording.

" Firestarrrrrr you told me she ment nothing to youuuuuu" Sandstorm cried, " And you told me s-she was a pile *sniff* of fox duuuuunnngggg!" Spottedleaf eyes widen to the size of golf balls.

" uh ohh," Cinderheart cooes," Some ones in trouble!"

" I wish we had popcorn..." Moonflower replies.

" Who says we don't" Cinderheart pulls a bowl of popcorn from underneath her seat. Her and Moonflower enjoy it while watching the show.

" FIRESTAR, WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER?" Sandstorm and Spottedleaf asked at the same time.

" um I-I like leopardstar," Firestar said, looking his paws.

"I KNEW IT!" Said leopardstar in the audience. Both she-cat hurl them-selves at her.

"End the show! End the show!" Said a weary looking Tansy.

"Fine. That's it for today! Tomorrow we be doing Couples Cousling! Bye!" Tansy turned the camera and called for lionblaze to break the fight up.

Needless to say, Leopardstar lost 2 lives that day.


	4. Chapter 4: Couples Counsling

**_A/N: thanks for reviews! I am having a contest for an assistant on this show and I will post it after this and can also send In OC's to get autographs, randomly interrupted the show and get arrested by Lionblaze, or go on a date with one of the hostesses if your lucky! NOW ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!(that's my new catch phrase!)_**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Cinderheart asked her friend as they sat down, "You been in a slump all day!"

"Everything," Moonflower moaned, oblivious to the fact the show started.

"Guys," Tansy started.

"I mean I like this cat," Moonflower went on, ignoring her.

"OMSC! WHATS HIS NAME!" Cinderheart exclaimed.

"Guys...," Tansy said a little louder.

" JAYFEATHER ALRIGHT!" Yowled Moonflower, " I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM!"

"GUYS!" Tansy yowled " WE ARE ONAIR!" Moonflower's eyes widen and she faints.

" Hi I'm Cinderheart and the cat passed out on the floor is Moonflower and this is the Moonflower and Cinderheart show!" Cinderheart announced, "Today we are doing Couples Counsling! Today's couples in need are Squirrelflight and Bramblestar!" The crowd goes wild. Bramblestar just goes and sits down while Squirrelflight bows like an idiot.

" thank you, thank you very much" Squirrelflight doing her best 'Elvis' voice.

"Squirrelflight! Sit down!" Bramblestar hissed. Squirrelflight growled in reply but she sat down any way.

" Now I believe in one person speak at a time," Cinderheart waves a pig in front of their face," and who ever speaks without porky the pig, gets wacked by Lionblaze. Now am I clear?" They nod their heads. "Okay. Bramblestar is first." She passes the pig over to Bramblestar.

" I was in love with her and then she lies to me that Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf are my kits and dindnt tell me they were Leafpool's and Crowfeather's kits."

"Wel-," Squirrelflight was cut off by Lionblaze hitting her," Owww!" She moaned.

" Okay your turn!" Cinderheart said passing the pig over to her.

"You could've said that BEFORE Lionblaze hit me!"

"Sorry," Cinderheart said sheepishly.

" Okay, I was only trying to protect my sister. I love her and I didn't want you or anyone to get hurt. You would do the same for your sister and besides, I'm sorry for what have done," Squirrelflight looked at her paws, "Please forgive me," She pleaded. Everyone looked at Bramblestar.

"I-I forgive you!" His eyes watering. Suddenly he was hit by Lionblaze." HEY!"

" Sorry, you didn't have Porky the Pig,"

" So that's it for today for the Moonflower and Cinderheart Show! Don't worry we will get Moonflower to a docter...soon" Tansy off the camera. And took Moonflower to Jayfeather's Heath clinic.

And he heard what she said on the show.


	5. Chapter 5 : Moonflower and her phone

**_A/N: OMSC! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! ALL OF YOU GET PLUSHIES OF CAT OF YOUR CHOICE! NOW ON WITH DA CHAPPIE!_**

" MOONFLOWER STOP JUMPING UP AND DOWN!" Cinderheart yowled. Moonflower had been up and down squealing since her visit at Jayfeather's Heath clinic.

"Jayfeather is taking me to Oakheart's Diner and paying!"Moonflower squealed. Apparently, he secretly liked her too.

"Hold that thought, the show is starting," Cinderheart said, seeing Tansy's signal.

"I'm Moonflower and this is Cinderheart!" Moonflower announced.

"And this is the Cinderheart and Moonflower!" Cinderheart finished.

"Today we have Scrouge, Socks, and Ruby," Moonflower yowled. Cinderheart stared in shock.

"You actually read the script!"

"Yep I was in good mood so I read it," Moonflower said,"Okay, Now Scrouge, what's its like being the runt of litter that no one likes?" Moonflower said that while playing her solid gold iPhone. Suddenly, Scrouge's paws comes out of nowhere and slaps the phone out of her paw and it lands in a puddle.

"Oh no he didn't..."

"NOOOOOOO! THAT COST ME 3 MILLION FK!" Moonflower looks at Scrouge. She hauls herself at him then suddenly, there was a ball of white, brown, and black fur.

"End the show!" Tansy yowled at an amused Cinderheart.

"Fine. Join us next episode where we fix Brokenstar a date! Bye!" Tansy turned of her camera and sent Scrouge to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6: Win a date With Brokenstar!

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I ran plushies today so maybe next chapter! NOW ON WITH DA STORY! (Betcha you didn't see that coming!)_**

* * *

Lionblaze runs up to Cinderheart. "Hey Cinderheart!"

"No, for the last time, I will not go out with you!" Cinderheart groaned, taking a sip of her coffee (she picked it up at Ravenpaw's Cafe). Lionblaze looked confused.

" I was going to tell you I have a new Girlfriend!" Cinderheart did a spit take, getting hot coffee on the floor.

"What is her name?" Cinderheart had to force herself not to growl.

" Sienablaze"

" Cinderheart come on! The is show is starting!" Moonflower dragged her, making her drop her coffee on the floor.

"Great 3.99 FK down the drain." Tansy made her signal.

"Hello, I'm Moonflower!"

"And I'm Cinderheart and this is the Moonflower and Cinderheart show and today Brokenstar will win a date!"

"I will keep track of the scores!" Moonflower squealed.

"Now the contentions are: Mapleshade, Nightcloud, and Leafpool!" The guests did not look very pleased to be there but sat down anyway. Mapleshade in the front, Leafpool in the middle, and Nightcloud in the back.

"Now come on out Brokenstar!" WindClan and ShadowClan booed, RiverClan and ThunderClan cheered. " One of you lucky she-cats will take him to Tigerstar's Makeup Company? Wow, you think you know a guy..." Cinderheart stated. Brokenstar sat down and started.

"Question one, what is your favorite song?"

"Should've said no by Taylor Swift," replied Mapleshade.

"Really mine too!"

"Follow your heart by DHT!" Leafpool said.

"Ugh I hate that song!"

"Any song by the meowing king, I guess" Nightcloud shrugged.

"Moonflower, give Nightcloud and Mapleshade a point!"

"Nightcloud and Mapleshade have 1 point and Leafpool has 0!"

"Second question: would you marry me!"

"Yes," Mapleshade simply said.

"No! I have my Crowy-kins!" Leafpool announced.

"Heck to the No! Scrougey-Wougey is the only one for me!" Nightcloud yelled at him.

"Moonflower, give Mapleshade a point!"

"Mapleshade has 2, Nightcloud 1, and Leafpool 0!"

"Final question! What is the perfect place for a first date?"

"Your house of ...um... Fluffy unicorns of course!" Mapleshade stated.

"Nice save!"

"Snowfur's fro-yo stand!"Leafpool exclaimed.

"Nah the Movies! You won't hear the guy yapping about himself!" Nightcloud rambled.

"Another point for Mapleshade!"

"And Mapleshade wins with 3 points!"

"Bye and join us next time on the Moonflower and Cinderheart show!" Cinderheart concluded. Tansy turned of her camera and let a relived sigh because that first time there weren't any fighting.

* * *

**_A/N: the winner of the OC contest will be in the next episode!_**


	7. Chapter 7: New Assistant!

_**A/N: Okay this is the moment you all have been waiting for! The First place winner is Ivyleaf! Her prize is a plushie of all the staff and a job to be an assistant! The Second place winner is Sienablaze! Her prize is Moonflower and Lionblaze Plushie and get to annoy Cinderheart for the rest of her life! Third place price goes to Wintermist! She gets to prank Cinderheart and Moonflower on set! NOW ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**_

* * *

"Hi Lionblaze!"

"hey Cinderheart! Guess what happened with me and Sienablaze!" He looked like he was about to explode and Cinderheart vowedd ifshe had to hear about _that_ mangy flea-pelt she was going to take a mental day.

"what?"

"WE HAD OUR FIRST KISS!" Cinderheart_ almost_ let out a hiss, but instead she made a wierd face.

"why are you constipated?"

"oh look at the time, have to start the start!" Cinderheart runs away trying to hold back tears and suddenly runs into Moonflower.

"oh there you are! Meet our new Assistant!"

"you hired an assistant without me knowing?"

"Yes, Deal with it! Meet Ivyleaf!" Moonflower

"Holy Crap! My apprentice?"

"hi Cinderheart! So your going to be ordering me around?" Ivyleaf asked excitedly.

"yep,"

"So it's just like when i was an apprentice?"

"yep,"

"hurry up the show is starting!" Moonflower grabbed Cinderheart the ear. As they sat down Tansy did her signal."Guess what show is the top hit on Clan t.v!"

"Barney and friends?" Moonflower smacked Cinderheart on the head. "Ow..." Cinderheart moaned while rubbing her head

"Seriously?"  
"What?"  
"Okay the Moonflower and Cinderheart show!" Moonflower announced. " And today we have a new assistant! Ivyleaf come out here!" Ivyleaf came out and nodded shyly.  
"Oh yeah, Ivyleaf can you get a coffee since you are here?"  
"Sure," Ivyleaf said. She shook her head. "Just like when I was an apprentice," she muttered happily.  
"Ok today we will read fanmail! The first one is from Redfire!" Moonflower handed the letter to Cinderheart.  
"Dear Cinderheart  
I love you, will you like MARRY ME? YOUR SO HOT! I LOVE YOU!  
Love  
Redfire...," Cinderheart looked shocked at letter.  
"Aww come on! You have stalker?! Where's MY stalkers!?" Moonflower whined. Cinderheart folded up letter to show to Lionblaze later.  
"Next is Water that flows under ice!" Cinderheart took the paper and unfolded it.  
"Dear Moonflower and Cinderheart,  
Can you please have silverstream on the show, I really want to see her there, and also Mistystar. That would be great,  
Thanks,  
Water That Flows Under Ice  
(Water)," Moonflower smiled at the camera.  
"Of course thanks for asking! Next is Blackclaw!" She toke out his letter and started to read it."  
Dear moonflower and cinderheart

i have to warn you i dont have much time he's coming hide he is coming he'll always find you. He is coming blood is coming. You can't run and you can only hide for so long. Icealate your selves he is coming or rather it is coming. Run hide escape you only have so long.

From blackc- *wrighing has been abruptly stoped*" Moonflower and Cinderheart just looked paralyzed.  
"O-Kay, let's just pretend that didn't happen...,"  
"Kay next is...Seinablaze?" Cinderheart grabbed the letter and quickly unfolded it.  
Dear Cinderheart,  
I would like to say that Lionblaze and I are having a great time, he is taking me out to Thistleclaw's evil pizza house tonight. Thank you for dumping him, did you know I had a crush on him forever? I even got my clan leader to make the last part of my name to be like his.  
We will have the CUTEST kits together. Hope you have a GREAT time with your BOYFRIEND.

Oh wait, you don't have one, HAHAHA. Goodbye, and you know this is all your fault for not letting him take you out.

Sincerely,  
Sienablaze,  
Deputy of Skyclan" Cinderheart stared hissing of jealousy and frustration." Would Starclan be mad if I just killed her?!"  
"Sadly, yes," Moonflower said disapprovingly.  
** In Starclan**  
"No we won't!" Thunder,Wind,Shadow,River, Sky, and even Star yelled.  
"Dang, Seinablaze just got dissed by Starclan!" Rainfur yowled.  
** Back to the show**  
"The last one is Embersky!" Moonflower was going to read to calm down the fuming Cinderheart."  
Dear Moonflower,

Remember when you went on a date with Jayfeather? Did you have a good time? Well, you'll like this news: I heard that Jayfeather asked Half Moon out today- and I followed them. They had a great time, AND I heard Jayfeather tell her "I love you!" Just thought you should know that he's cheating on you! :)

Sincerely,  
Embersky," Moonflower got so angry. Cinderheart stared laughing. "What!?"  
"Serves you right!"  
"What?"  
"For when you gave me that useless advice!"  
** *Flashback***  
" hey Moon!"  
"Hey Cindy, What's up?" Cinderheart was about to explode with happiness.  
"I think Lionblaze likes me!" Moonflower raised an eyebrow,**_(A/N: Do cats have_** **_eyebrows?)_** she would have to get revenge now.  
"Maybe you should play hard to get because you don't want jinx it."  
"Thanks Moon! I'll do it!" With that Cinderheart leaving Moonflower with an evil glint in her eyes.  
***end of flashback***  
"You shouldn't have ate all my twinkies!" Moonflower cried. With that, Cinderheart leaped on Moonflower attacking." Ahhh #helpimbeingattackedbycindy!" Tansy face pawed annoyed that Lionblaze took the day off.  
"Umm that all for today folks!" Tansy sighed and turned off the camera.

* * *

**_A/N: I am leaping for joy because in two days it's my b-day! That's why I wanted to get this up. Ok my excuses are  
1\. Pretty Guardian Saliormoon Cystal just came out_**

**_fanfictions  
Lame I know.. But at least I got this chapter up!_**


	8. Chapter 8 Lionblaze Engaged?

**A/N: Answers to Reviews!:**

**Rebellegirl- add sprinkle of oregano, a dash of parsley , and some catmint and poppyseed to make my famous Tigerstar soup! Warning: if you are nursing, do not eat it!**

**Sienablaze- I do not have math due to it being summer so... Haha**

**NOW ON WITH DA CHAPPIE!**

* * *

"Hey Lionblaze! Missed you yesterday!" Cinderheart squealed.

"Hey! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I proposed to Sienablaze! And she said yes!"Lionblaze yowled. With that, Cinderheart fainted.

"Um... Cinderheart? Are you okay?"

-In the Studio-

"Hello this is the Moonflower and Cinderheart show!" Moonflower announced after Tansy turned on her camera," I'm Moonflower! Cinderheart must be running late," Tansy sighed. The show must go on. " Today we have : Leafpool, Crowfeather, Jayfeather, and... Lionblaze?" They all came out and sat down but Lionblaze had to sit on the floor because there wasn't enough bean bag chairs.

"Can I get two bean bag chairs please?" Lionblaze asked.

"Of course! IVYLEAF!" Ivyleaf came running in.

"Yes?"

"Bring two bean bag chairs, a de-cafe latte, and some coffee please!"

"Of course!" With that Ivyleaf ran off and a few seconds later, had all the stuff.

"Thanks, now here's a lama for your lama hotel!"Moonflower said. Ivyleaf took it then squealed with happiness. "Now Lionblaze, I heard you are dating Sienablaze, how's it going?"

"Great! I actually proposed!" Everyone eyes widened.

"YOU DID WHAT NOW!?" His family yowled at him.

"Yes I did! And here she is now!" Lionblaze told them. As if on cue, Sienablaze walks in.

"Hey it's my new a-" Sienablaze starts. Moonflower eyes widen.

"Acquaintance," Moonflower finished. Sienablaze glared at her.

"Anyway, Jayfeather, I want you to be my best man,"

"Dude, the only way I would do that is if, Moonflower was the Maid of Honor," Jayfeather said, throwing a wink at Moonflower's direction. Lionblaze thew a pleading look at Sienablaze. She just rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Sienablaze groaned.

"Yay!" Suddenly a love-sick Cinderheart came in.

"What did I mis..." She moaned. Then she fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahhahaha I'm mad with authoress powers!**

**You check out Sienablaze's story: The Squirrelflight and Mapleshade show! It's awsome! **


	9. Chapter 9 poor, poor, poor Moonflower

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated for so long. But I blame it on what every other author(ess) has blamed it on : writer block! (dun Dun DUN!) *dramatic music plays***

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Rebelle: Yes! You will annoy her next episode! ( to many things planned in this one )**

**Jaywhisker: yep and probably more than you do...( tries to cover up secret Jayfeather shine )**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPPIE! **

* * *

"Hey Moon, did ya hear? I got a new Gf"

"Yeah I did, I work with her," Jayfeather had a confused look on his face. "Don't ask, How'ed you meet her?" When Jayfeather heard this,he thought about their little argument a week earlier.

***flashback***

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Moonflower yowled at a bewildered Jayfeather. He sweared it was not him. But he could read Moonflower's

emotions. Hurt, Betrayal, Sadness, Anger. All directed towards him. "You know what? I'm going to find someone better than you, someone who actually care for me!" Jayfeather thought fast and kissed her.

"Try and forget me now, !" Jayfeather yowled at a very, Very, VERY shocked Moonflower. And he left her the dark ally. His paws reached for his phone, to make a very important phone call. " hey Jadecrystal, do you wanna go out sometime?" He had to make Moonflower crack.

"Sure!" Said the voice on the other side, namely Jadecrystal.

"Purrfect," **( A/N: pun intended) **He smirked.

***End of Flashback***

"Well, how did you meet her!?" Moonflower growled, snapping Jayfeather back to reality.

"Well, umm... I met her in the park!" Jayfeather lied. Moonflower looked at him in disbelief." Dosen't your show start soon, I'm going on a double date with Loinblaze and Sienablaze,"

"Dang it!" She said looking at her watch. Only ten minutes to get there!

She ran off to the studio which only took her six minutes then it took her three minutes to get upstairs to her chair, where she would meet her best friend, Cinderheart and greet her.

"Remember, no fighting because Lionblaze took the day off and so did Ivyleaf," Tansy said as she turned on the camera.

"We won't," Cinderheart promised. Tansy nodded as she made her signal.

"Hello, my name is Moonflower!" She yowled.

"My name is Cinderheart!"

"And this is the Moonflower and Cinderheart show!" They both yowled in unison.

"And guess what?! The Moonflower and Cinderheart show is now the most watched T.V. In the world!"Moonflower squealed. "The second most watched is the... Squirrelflight and Mapshade show!" Moonflower eyes widened and crumpled up the paper and thew it behind her.

"Okay, moving on... Today's guest is... Tigerheart!" Cinderheart announced. Tigerheart came in moping. " Are you alright?"

"No!" Tigerheart snapped."Dovewing left me for that-that thing!" Then he started sobbing.

"That's exactly what Lionblaze did to me!" Then Cinderheart stared sobbing.

"And that's what Jayfeather did to me!" Then Moonflower started sobbing. It just turned into a big sobbing mess.

"The three is mean!" Tigerheart whined.

"They shouldn't be called the three!" Cinderheart cried.

"They should be called the heartbreaking three!" Moonflower declared. Tansy stood in front of her camera.

"Umm... That is all for today's episode!" And she turned of her camera and took the three crying cats and took them to Sunny dayz tomorrow alslum center.

* * *

**A/N: Poor, Poor, Poor Moonflower. That scene was based of of itazura na kiss**

**Please check out the Squirrelflight and Mapleshade show... It's awsome**


	10. Chapter 10 Mille is soo rude

**A/N: I was bored so I decided to write this!**

**Also don't forget to vote for:**

**SienaxLion**

**Or:**

**CinderxLion**

**Or don't forget to vote:**

**MoonxJay**

**Or:**

**JadexJay**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

Before the show stared, Cinderheart walked up to Lionblaze.

"Hi Lionblaze," Cinderheart said glumly. She had a distant glimmer in her eyes.

"Hi! What's with the long face?" Lionblaze wondered.

" Lionblaze...I L-" Cinderheart paused." Forget it." After that she walked away.

"What was she going to say?" Lionblaze wondered aloud.

"We start in one minute!" Tansy warned. Cinderheart and Moonflower just sadly slumped in their chairs. "Cheer up!" Tansy said as she made her signal.

"I'm Cinderheart, She's Moonflower," Moonflower muttered. Tansy face-pawed.

" This is the Cinderheart and Moonflower show. Whoopee ," Cinderheart said miserably. Tansy sighed. "Today's guest is Silversteam,Greystripe, and Mille-who is stupid," The guests came out, Mille looked like she wanted to kill Cinderheart.

"Hi!" Silversteam said. "Isn't this a fine day?"

"NO ITS NOT!" Cinderheart and Moonflower yowled at poor Silversteam." THE CATS WE LOVE JUST RIPPED OUR HEARTS OUT AND STEPPED ON IT!"Cinderheart and Moonflower burst out crying.

"I HATE JAYFEATHER FOR HURTING ME BUT I ALSO LOVE HIM!" Moonflower yowled at the sky. Mille snickered.

"Silverstream had it comeing," Silverstream and Greystripe glared at her.

"Mille! That is rude!" Greystripe told her while, Silversteam and Ivyleaf were trying to calm Moonflower and Cinderheart down.

"But you were a mousebrain to ever be mates with that mangy piece of fox dung!" That set Greystripe and Silverstream off. They both jumped and started attacking her. Tansy stepped in front of her camera.

"Umm... The Moonflower and Cinderheart show is experiencing technical difficulties! Untill next time bye!"Tansy sounded frantic. She turned off her camera. "Lionblaze!"


	11. Chapter 11: Wedding part 1

**A/N: Okay! Wedding part 1! Hope you are happy Sienablaze! *Mutters* I don't know if you will be after this...**

**Anyway! ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

"So what do you think Cindy?" Moonflower asked Cinderheart, twirling around in her dress. Cinderheart rolled her eyes.

"I think that her marrying Lionblaze is very...um... stupid!" Cinderheart yelled. "And she probably just asked me to the wedding just to make me feel jelly!"

"Mission accomplished," Moonflower muttered underneath her breath.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing, just don't interrupt the ceremony, let's go," As they stepped into the limo that (somehow) Moonflower convinced Jayfeather to rent.

At the wedding

Sienablaze was off talking to Honeyfrost, explaining why Moonflower is her Maid of Honor instead of her. Tansy was hugging Ashfur, Jadecrystal was talking to Jayfeather ( who was kinda glanceing at Moonflower, but the two she-cats didn't notice. (That and he was blind)). Silentnight was in the shadows, for some reason.

"The Wedding is starting!" Berrynose, the priest said. He was wearing a purple suit with a pink bow tie, and it had a lot of sparkles on it.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Lionblaze and Sienablaze in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two cats present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace," Berrynose said. Everyone was shocked. Even Jadecystal.

"I OBJECT!" A familer grey she-cat bounded up.

"AND SO DO I!" Another cat came behind her.

"Trouttail?" Sienablaze said questionly.

"Cinderheart?" Lionblaze said shocked.

"Ohh.. Stuff just got real!" Moonflower yowled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I don't own any cats except Moonflower. Check out Sienablaze's Squirrelflight and Mapleshade show!**


	12. Chapter 12 Rivermist and Sleekclaw

**_A/N: Hi Guys, I wasn't working on this much, but I do have this thing called a life! School has just started for me and I have been working hard on my grades so, please bare with me! Oh, and I was too lazy (*coughtcought*reading fanfics*coughtcought*) to write the second part of the wedding, go to Sienablaze's Story, The Squirrelflight and Mapleshade show! To see the second part!_**

**_And thank you, you awesome reviewers, for your positive reviews that make me a better writer! :D_**

**_Let's get this show on the road!_**

Moonflower walked angrily into the studio. Tansy stared at her while, she put up her camera.

"What's wrong?" Tansy asked. Moonflower rolled her eyes.

"That stupid Lionblaze broke Cinderheart's heart! Now I have to call her 'Cinderbrokenheart'!" Moonflower replied glumly. Tansy sighed.

"Well, I put Cinderheart and Trouttail in the Sunny Dayz Tomorrow Asylum Center, So do you have a replacement?" She asked. Moonflower nodded.

"Rivermist will be here any minute. She better not bring her boyfriend here, because it takes a lot of self-control not to kill him,"

"Okay. We go live in 3-2-1," Tansy said as she made her signal.

"Hi I'm Moonflower! And this is the Moonflower and Cinderheart show! You'll probably wondering where Cinderheart is, but Long story-short, she had a mental breakdown! Her replacement should be here soon-," As if on cue, Rivermist came in with her boyfriend, Sleekclaw. "Rivermist! Why in the Dark Forest did you bring him! You know I can't stand him!" Moonflower yelled at her while, Sleekclaw just smirked. Rivermist shrugged and turned to introduce herself.

"Hi everyone! I'm Rivermist!" The whole studio cheered.

"I'm Sleekclaw!" The whole studio booed. Rivermist and Moonflower laughed. Sleekclaw just sat angrily down.

"Anyway, the guest of the show is...is...is...um...IVYLEAF!" Moonflower yowled, summoning Ivyleaf next to her. "Who is the guest of today?" She asked. Rivermist cleared her throat.

"Um...actually, the correct way to say it is 'who is today's guest'," She corrected her. Moonflower shot her a glare.

"Now is not the time to be a Grammar Nazi!" Moonflower yelled at her and turned back to Ivyleaf.

"Today's guest is... Half Moon!" Ivyleaf announced.

"I hat-,"

"Shut up!" Moonflower turn her gaze to Sleekclaw.

"Wha-"

"Shut up!"

Wh-"

"Shut up!" Moonflower opened her to try to speak once more.

"Shut up!" Sleekclaw continued. Moonflower rolled her eye and silently thanked Ivyleaf. She pushed Sleekclaw out of the way to talk to Rivermist.

"Can I please slap him?!" Moonflower hissed though clenched teeth. Rivermist shook her head.

"No,"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Fine, but only on the paw!" She answered. Moonflower smiled as Sleekclaw held out his paw.

She went to go slap his paw, when suddenly, he moved his paw, which made Moonflower hit her'a hard on the stage.

"Owwwie! I gotta Bo-Bo!" Moonflower yowled, licking her paw. Sleekclaw snickered at her as Half Moon came in.

"Sorry I was late!" Half Moon said apologetic. "Traffic was horrible!" Moonflower turned and and glared at Half Moon, while Rivermist got out her solid silver PawPhone6C and hit record.

"You!" Moonflower hissed at her. "You stole my Jay-Jay from me!" Half Moon looked at her confusion.

"What do you mean? I'm with Purdy now!" Shocked yowls filled the room.

"OMS, I was not expecting that!" Rivermist said, still recording. Moonflower's whiskers quivered, trying to fight laughter. Suddenly, she burst out laughing as an angry Half Moon attacked her.

"Rivermist! End the show!" Tansy said, waving her paws. Rivermist rolled her eyes.

"Fine, untill next time! Bye!" Rivermist said perkily before Tansy turned off the camera and sent Moonflower to the Jayfeather's Clinic.


	13. Chapter 13: Moonflower is now Cupid

A/N: Another chappie! Finally! I'm going to try to update once a week, if I am not to busy or have writer's block!

Also, thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews!

Now, on with the story!

-SuperAwesomeLineBreakThingy!-

Moonflower grinned as she walked through the studio doors.

"Oh, hey Moonflower!" Loinblaze's voice called out. Moonflower looked at him surprised.

"Your back already?"

"Yep, last week was kinda confusing though," He answered.

"Well, thank Jayfeather for me!" Loinblaze looked at her, puzzled.

"Why?"

"You'll see!" She called as she went to the stage and sat down. Suddenly, Cinderheart and Trouttail came in.

"Sunny Dayz Tomorrow Asylum Center let you guys out early?" Moonflower asked as she took out a bow and four heart arrows. They nodded.

"I WILL GET SIENABLAZE TO BE MINE!" Trouttail shouted. Moonflower rolled her eyes.

"You should go back," Moonflower told him as he glared at her.

"Show has started!" Tansy shouted from her spot. Cinderheart and Moonflower nodded.

"I'm Moonflower! And Cindy is back!" Moonflower announced, gesturing towards Cinderheart, who smiled.

"Hi! It's good to be back on the Moonflower and Cinderheart show!" Cinderheart told the crowd.

"Anyway, The guest is... To be announced later!" Moonflower said. Cinderheart looked at her funny, but said nothing. "I want to give Jayfeather a big thank you for my new solid gold PawPhone6S and my real Cupid bow and arrows! But, I think the affects are temporary, and I only have four," Moonflower announced.

"Ok, Moonflower. We get it! Now, today's guest are Lionblaze and Sienablaze?" She announced as they walked in. Moonflower stealthily pulled to arrows back, at her target.

"How's life married?"Cinderheart growled, staring at Lionblaze, while he looked at her in fear. Moonflower released and hit them both.

"I love you," They murmured to each other. Moonflower reloaded as Trouttail and Sienablaze looked each other in confusion. Taking this as her time to strike, she released and hit them. They fell in love instantly. Tansy glared at her.

"What?" Moonflower asked as the new couples mooned over each other.

"This is temporary right?" Tansy asked. Moonflower nodded. "How long does it last?" Moonflower sighed and picked up the bow package.

"Uh oh," She looked up wide eyed. "It says permanent,"


	14. Chapter 14: Extremely short chapter!

A/N: This is an EXTREMELY short chapter, but it's my favorite. You will find out why.

-SuperAwesomeLineBreak!-

"WHY! WHY ME!" Cinderheart cried. Moonflower just patted her back.

"It's going to be okay. There are plenty of fish in the sea! As long as you don't eat them!" (A/N: heh heh, get it? Fish in the sea? Cats eat fish? No? Okay...) Cinderheart scowled at her.

"Don't even! You also betrayed me by going on her show! There is nothing you can do to fix this!" She cried. Moonflower looked at her and put on a deadly serious face.

"Yes there is. I didn't want to do this to her, but she left me no choice. I must call the love master herself," Moonflower whispered. Cinderheart eyes widened and gasped.

"You mean-"

"Yes, I must call Aphrodite!"

-SuperAwesomeLineBreak!-

A/N: Told you it was short! I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT! I just wanted it to have that Cliffe feel. Anyways, what do you think will happen? ;)


	15. Chapter 15 Aphrodite

A/N: Here is an update! I have been procrastinating all week for this! I will do an update for this, Fangirl's haven, and my other story, for every different week.

Ex.

Week 1 Moonflower and Cinderheart show!

Week 2 Fangirl's Haven

Week 3 Moonflower reads: Starkit's prophecy!

And I swear on the River Styx that I will follow this! *thunder booms*

-SuperAwesomeLineBreak!-

A beautiful she-cat shook her fluffy white fur and looked at Moonflower with her multi-colored eyes filled with interest.

"How did you get me here?!" She asked. Moonflower smirked.

" I have my ways... anywayes, your here. Aphrodite I need your help," Aphrodite cocked her head as her pelt changed to brown.

"Fine, what do you want?" She asked.

"I want you to make Loinblaze fall in love with Cinderheart,"

"Why? SienaXLion dominates!" Aphrodite squealed.

"But...Cinderheart..."

"I know she is in love, but this is the first obstacle I decided to throw at her!"

"But I-"

"I know you want to get back at Sienablaze for burning you at stake. Don't let Nemesis get in your head."

"Fine," Moonflower groaned. "IVYLEAF!"

"Yes Moonflower?" Ivyleaf asked, suddenly appearing next to her.

"Go get some Coffee with catnip in it for Cinderheart. Here is a plush Unilama for your collection," Ivyleaf squealed in happiness and ran away.

"Okay, Aphrodite. YOU can tell Cinderheart the news," Moonflower.

"Fine, lead away,"

-SuperAwesomeLineBreak!-

Cinderheart's day was not going well. The best thing that happened all day is when she got her coffee.

"Oh coffee. I love you so much! You won't ever leave me!" She muttered lovingly as she inhaled the rich scent. Than, the door opened.

"Umm... Cinderheart, we need to tell you something." Cinderheart looked up to see Moonflower and Aphrodite, Whose pelt keeps changing.

"I won't help you with Lionblaze," Aphrodite told her.

"What!?"

-SuperAwesomeLineBreak!-

A/N: Cinderheart kinda going crazy. Aphrodite won't help her and now she doesn't know what to do. BTW, next chapter is the END of Aphrodite and all Greek gods. Also, read Sienablaze's story, The Squirrelflight and Mapleshade show, or you will be hopelessly lost. Sorry for it beings short.


	16. Chapter 16 Cinderheart is insane

A/N: Sorry for not updating! I couldn't use the computer :(! As an apology, I'll update the next one early!

-SuperAwsomeLineBreak!-

"Sorry Cindy," Moonflower apologized. Cinderheart rolled her eyes as Aphrodite sighed.

"Why did you tell to play hard to get then?!" Cinder(*coughBROKENcough*)heart questioned.

"I DONT KNOW OKAY! THE SUPREME AUTHORESS TOLD ME TOO!" Moonflower screeched. Aphrodite and Cinder(*coughBROKENcough*)heart looked at her weird.

"I kinda have to go now so, Moonflower can you send me back?" Aphrodite asked and she nodded.

"Okay, now sit!" Aphrodite unwilling obeyed.

"Rjficjxjdjsjalqpwodidnrjfididjjdjxjdjdnrbdbrbnrnrndkdkdskkdkdkdkddmmfjcuoepwjxpanx," Moonflower chanted. Cinderheart looked at her like she was insane when Aphrodite disappear.

"Ima gonna go now," Moonflower said as she slipped out the room. Cinder(*coughBROKENcough*)heart sighed as she looked lovingly at her coffee.

"I gonna marry you someday my beautiful coffee!" Cinderheart giggled as she drank the last of her 'beautiful' coffee. Realizing the coffee was gone, she burst into tears.

Wintermist crept around the corner. Carefully, she placed the coffee cup on the chair and ran back to her hiding spot. Cinderheart stopped crying. Oblivious to the fact that Wintermist was there or the coffee cup wasn't there to begin with she snatched up the coffee cup and drank it down.

"Hey!" She stopped suddenly, "This isn't coffee! This is Herbal Tea, coffee'so ugly stepsister!" Then she fainted.

Wintermist grinned and placed Cinderheart's paw in warm water and got the shaving cream.

'This is gonna be fun!'


End file.
